srythfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Memory King
Welcome! Hi, Memory King! Just wanted to say I'm glad to see you here, and let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! Psychoadept 20:13, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I see you've been busy lately! Would you like me to make you an admin? It would be good to have an admin who's currently active with the game. Psychoadept (talk) 22:37, January 27, 2016 (UTC) I've been trying to make this place a bit less of a ghost town, still a lot of unadded content like the new clearable dungeons I haven't messed around in all that much. My technical knowledge could be a lot better in many areas, but I'm definitely willing to help. What would being an admin over here entail? Memory King (talk) 23:46, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Not really anything more than you're doing now, except maybe keeping an eye on things. This wiki hasn't had much of a problem with spam or vandalism. I'll still be lurking, too, but it's always good to have a couple people with the keys to the kingdom, just in case. Psychoadept (talk) 04:40, January 28, 2016 (UTC) That sounds like something I could handle, so go ahead. Memory King (talk) 09:45, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Done! I've made you an admin and a bureaucrat. That means that you can do things like move and delete pages, you have one-click rollback (for things like spammy edits), and you have the power to add and remove admins (you can't remove bureaucrats - that's a permanent state). Psychoadept (talk) 06:27, January 30, 2016 (UTC) OK then, thank you. I'll try not to disappoint. Memory King (talk) 09:13, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Old Wiki Hi, Memory King I'm still alive, you see. Glad to see the wiki is alive, too. Good work. I still am the owner of the old wiki, as you may know. On that wiki there are a few files that could not be hosted on Wikia, but are linked from this wiki. While I still can be contacted to upload files there in case of need, I'd prefer if current admins had a more direct access, should the need arise. Please use the Contact Owner link on the old wiki to contact me. Your email will be shown to me (and only me) and thus I'll be able to add you as an admin to the old wiki. Shouldn't need to do anything there: it's fairly obscure, and no one but admins have rights to edit. Nothing to patrol. Only the need to upload a file from time to time (and seldom used, at that). If Psychoadept is reading this, the invitation is for all current admins. If you want to reply, please do it at my talk page. Edits on my talk page are sent to me as emails, and that's the only thing I still check about this site. Scarbrowtalk (retired) 09:00, April 10, 2016 (UTC) : It seems like it didn't went through. I didn't receive a message (on the other hand, Psychoadept sent it all right, so it's working). Please try again. Scarbrowtalk (retired) 15:51, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :: Done. Scarbrowtalk (retired) 16:10, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Holiday 2016 scenario Hi, I figure you probably check here more often than on the old forum. I saw your "Xmas 2016 scenario" post on the forum, and after determining that the event is still available, I started trying to do the mini-walkthrough you posted, but I can't make it work! Can you please check the details I posted there and see if you can tell what I'm missing? Thanks! — Young Ned (talk) 09:46, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Got it figured out, thanks anyway! Looks like you actually replied to me there before I posted here, and I just didn't see your reply because I hadn't refreshed the page. — Young Ned (talk) 09:58, January 4, 2017 (UTC) : Good to know that things worked out. Come to think of it, I think I'll put up a little something about it on here too, even if it will probably be gone soon anyway. Memory King (talk) 11:22, January 4, 2017 (UTC) PB Wiki expiring I got a notification today that the PB Wiki page is expiring. I don't think there's anything of real value left there; in fact, it's probably better to let it expire so it doesn't come up in searches. But if there is anything you think would be of value, let me know: http://sryth.pbworks.com/w/page/4310696/FrontPage Psychoadept (talk) 05:30, March 12, 2017 (UTC) : It's mainly the SP Calculator I think, the file couldn't be hosted here IIRC. Writing combat data would be a serious pain without it. That's the most important file hosted there IMO. Memory King (talk) 17:50, March 12, 2017 (UTC) New pages auto-creation links Hi! I've been trying to add new pages for items and quests, and it's rather annoying without the pregenerated page formation (correct template + proper headings and categories). The pregenerated page links at the bottom of the main page currently don't work. From the looks of it they need some fancy CSS that stopped working after some Wikia updates. Can you fix them? Or, if not, replace them with a better how-to guide for adding new pages?--Vae Victis (talk) 05:05, April 15, 2017 (UTC) : Hi, good to see other people working on this place! The Visual Editor appears to be the culprit as far as I could tell, but I don't have the technical knowledge for finding out what exactly is going on there, let alone fixing it. I recommend going to and messing around with the settings there. If that works for you I should probably be able to edit the intros to reflect this advice without breaking anything, unless someone more experienced with that editor is lurking? Memory King (talk) 20:52, April 15, 2017 (UTC)